Ibarahime
Iron Claws Void Fist}} Ibarahime (棘姫) is a -level shinobi from Kyoukokugakure. Furthermore, she and her teammates are members Team Shirokaze, which was formed after their previous sensei was killed in action. Background Personality Ibarahime is an individual possessing a significant amount of ambition, which is likely her most dominant trait. In particular, she has made it clear on several occasions that all of her desires lie in accomplishments. As such, she has much more effort into her education as a ninja than others her age. Due to this behavior she has often been identified as a tomboy of sorts, but this is just a result of her goal oriented outlook. While her goals are of extreme notable importance, she has demonstrated that she is unwilling to sacrifice others or even allow others to sacrifice themselves simply for her benefit. Professionally, Ibarahime's mindset synchronizes perfectly with the leadership role she attempts to fill. Quietly domineering over her comrades she often able to keep her partners in check with just a simple phrase. Additionally, her ability to keep the grand scheme of things in mind allows her to decisively act in varying scenarios. While Ibarahime is quiet goal oriented, her unwillingness to sacrifice others manifests itself in a cautious and protective nature with regard to her teammates. This can lean her toward indecision when her team faced with truly difficult situations. Appearance Ibarahime is undoubtedly a beautiful young woman with a healthy stature and skin tone. Her luxurious cardinal toned hair is mentioned to be very impressive as well as her nails which appear to be constantly sharpened at all times, which may be a few hints of her clans hiden technique. Ibarahime's large eyes resemble leaves from first glance and unnaturally sharp canines peaking from her lips. She attire consists of a sleeveless tank top with embedded black fur on the neckline resembling the same fur from Tejina's coat. Around her waist is tawny belt with a shinobi pouch located behind her coupled with a short black skirt matching her shinobi sandals. She also wears stockings extending from the ankles to her thighs. Abilities For the most part Ibarahime's fighting style is based around personal control and focus, as seen through her precision in combat. Fighting primarily at close range Ibarahime is a force to be reckoned with, often leading her team into combat. Taijutsu Ibarahime's combat style is all but completely focused on taijutsu, with her most common style being Void Fist. This particular variation of taijutsu focues on fluid movement and chakra enhancement to give her strikes unique properties, such as the ability to cut an opponent through a simple graze. Ibarahime's skill with taijutsu is enough to match her teammate Kyōdo in melee combat without utilizing a weapon. While Ibarahime prefers the control that is stressed with Void Fist, she has knowledge in a secondary style of taijutsu known as Iron Claws. Through his style she is able to unleash a whirlwind of fury and destruction, but at the same time she is forced to sacrifice the defense of herself and others. Keratin Manipulation A product of her clan Ibarahime has the ability to synthesize and manipulate the keratin in her body. This allows her to grow and utilize her hair and nails for a variety of unorthodox methods. The most common of these is her secondary taijutsu style, Iron Claws, allowing her to strengthen her nails to an incredible level, easily allowing them to slice through human flesh and even cut into stone. Synopsis Trivia